Suspiros de una Rutina
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Dicen que recordar trae muchos sentimientos, los buenos y los malos pero para Tenten son solo sentimientos que le hacen anhelar los días pasados. Tenten Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama y leve mención/sugerencia de NejiTen y ShinoTen.

* * *

El calor es devastador en la aldea, aun con la tecnología presente es imposible evitarlo y suele pasar los cortes de luz por un exceso de energía provocando que la mayoría de los locales cierren.

Tenten va guardando algunas cosas, cierra con llave la caja registradora, baja las persianas y camina lentamente con una linterna a su hogar. Muchos la saludan hasta que se encuentra con la florería Yamanaka, Ino parlotea como nunca y no evita que termine la conversación después de todo no tiene nada que hacer en su casa, no hay nadie que la espere. Luego de despedirse compra unos dangos a una señora de aspecto humilde, últimamente hay mucha pobreza en el país del Fuego y varias personas optan por unirse a la nueva milicia de Konoha compuesta por ninjas y por personas sin capacidades de chackra, todo gracias a la guerra, la milicia la dirigen tres personas, ella es una pero trata de no participar mucho.

Al entrar a su hogar todo está tal como lo dejo, ordenado y limpio, abre las ventanas con la esperanza de que haya algo de viento, enciende una vela y cena tranquilamente. Últimamente desea dejar su rutina, los años pasan y siente que no hizo nada importante.

El agua fría se desliza por su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices quitando el sudor del día y su cabello se vuelve pesado por el agua, una vez fuera del baño decide mirar el cielo de verano con un abanico en mano hasta que una estrella fugaz se cruza, no cree en los mitos o leyendas y mucho menos es supersticiosa por ende no cree que si se pide un deseo se le cumpla.

─Deseo que la guerra nunca hubiese ocurrido ─ para luego reír amargamente mientras se abanica.

Entonces su noche se termina para comenzar de nuevo su rutina.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola querido fandom de Naruto! Este es un fic de pocos capitulos (sobre la posible vida) de Tenten despues de la guerra, espero que les guste y no duden en comentar o dejar un MP asi que gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

El sol ilumina toda la ciudad, los pájaros cantan y cada persona comienza un día más de su vida, entonces lo único que hace es lavarse la cara, los dientes, peinarse, vestirse y prender un sahumerio en el cuadro de sus padres y de Neji con la intención de rezar unos minutos.

Al ir a su local tiene muchas esperanzas de lograr alguna venta nueva o los posibles clientes que puedan asistir en ese día. Mientras toma asiento hace un té, al parecer ese día será tranquilo aunque por un momento anhela alguna posible misión o un ataque a su local o a la aldea, está mal pensar eso pero últimamente no hay mucha acción.

─¡Buenos días tía!

─Buen día Metal Lee ¿Qué necesitas?

El adolescente observa con atención la vitrina llena de armas ninjas y hace leves pucheros, al parecer no sabe cuál elegir.

─¿Quién cumple años?

Sus ojos negros brillan de emoción ─ Es el cumpleaños de Himawari, hoy cumple 12 años

Un pitido queda en ella al ver el almanaque colgado en la pared ─Lo olvide por completo

─Tía Tenten, no se cual llevar

La castaña abrió un cajón mostrándole un estuche amarillo con toques de girasoles bordados ─Son estrellas ninjas de la aldea de la hierba, tienen un diseño muy particular, son flores de metal de doble filo, estoy segura que le encantara

El pelinegro se ilusiona hasta revisar su billetera con poca energía ─No tengo suficiente

Y de la nada ríe a carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de Metal Lee ─Mocoso, sos mi ahijado favorito

─Soy el único

─Y como tu madrina solo voy a pedirte una manera de pagarme

El chico traga grueso.

─Hagamos una misión juntos, rango S, necesito algo de acción

─Pero…

─Sin peros, ya te lo envuelvo para regalo y escoge la misión, espero ansiosa niñito─ dice alegremente mientras le da el paquete ─ ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Paso la tarde y esa fue la única compra del día pero la torta que hizo Hinata para Himawari estuvo deliciosa y esta vez no había clones, era el verdadero Naruto.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, es que le estaba dando los ultimos toques a este fic, tiene varios capis asi que espero que les guste! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama y leve mención/sugerencia de NejiTen y ShinoTen.

* * *

Dicen que recordar trae muchos sentimientos, los buenos y los malos pero para Tenten son solo sentimientos que le hacen anhelar los días pasados.

Con el fin de la guerra se vivió la crisis económica, la continua industrialización, las nuevas tecnologías y finalmente la paz; eso marco un nuevo periodo en la historia mundial, especialmente en la vida de cada persona. Muchos de sus amigos estuvieron involucrados en intereses amorosos que llevaron a varias bodas repentinas, todo iba bien excepto por una cosa.

─ _Pobre chica, todas sus amigas ya están formando una familia y ella aún sigue sola─ murmuraban sus vecinas._

─ _Al parecer ella estaba con su compañero de equipo, el Heredero del Bouke─ la castaña trato de ignorarlas._

Así era día a día, la aldea estaba hecha pedazos pero esas mujeres estaban interesadas en su vida personal. Era un poco molesto porque dañaban su imagen, especialmente dañaban el honor de Neji, su amigo.

─ _Señor Hiashi, el Hokague dijo que usted me solicitaba_

 _El de ojos perlas respiro profundamente ─He sabido durante mucho tiempo que usted y mi sobrino eran muy cercanos ─Tenten no se inmuto, al parecer el padre de Hinata también era chismoso ─ Es extraño decirlo pero mi sobrino tenía un aprecio muy especial por usted señorita Tenten, es por eso que tiene el incondicional apoyo de nuestro clan ante cualquier conflicto, estoy seguro que así lo querría Neji_

─ _Señor Hyuga, Neji fue y será uno de mis mejores amigos, es una lástima que ya no contemos con su presencia pero ha sido un honor haberlo conocido y haberlo tenido como un compañero de equipo, espero que no confunda el aprecio fraternal que nos teníamos con otra cosa_

─ _Lo sé pero no oculte lo evidente…después de todo, ninguna mujer podría llevar la tela nupcial de nuestro clan_

 _Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron ─ ¿Disculpe? No sé, no lo entiendo_

 _Hiashi bebió el té que había en la mesa─ La tela de su vestido es usada por las mujeres de nuestro clan cuando son comprometidas y cuando se casan, el fuego que hay bordado, es nuestro símbolo_

─ _Pero…No puede ser, esto fue un regalo de mi equipo, me lo dieron poco después de la guerra_

─ _Neji está muerto pero sus deseos viven_

─ _Neji era mi amigo, él nunca me vio de esa manera, además fue un regalo de Gai y Lee_

─ _Esa tela y vestido lo mando hacer Neji antes de la guerra con el fin de entregártelo cuando esta terminara, él mismo me pidió permiso y yo se lo concedí, solo que no pudo dártelo_

 _Las manos le temblaban ─ No puedo imaginar eso de Neji, es decir…nunca hubo algo parecido al amor…solo…no puedo_

─ _En conclusión, tienes nuestro total apoyo y no dudes en nuestra confianza_

─…

Luego de eso fue directamente al campo de entrenamiento a descargar su furia con algunos troncos y tras amenazar a su equipo se enteró de que la verdad era plenamente verdadera.

─ _Lo lamentamos Tenten pero es cierto, de hecho lo sabíamos de antes y juramos que si él no podía dártelo, nosotros lo haríamos con la condición de que nunca te enteres_

─ _No se si decirles gracias o llamarlos idiotas y me refiero a los tres ─miro al cielo con frustración─ ¡A ti también maldito desagradecido! ¡Sé que podes oírme Neji! ¿Dónde quedo nuestra amistad? ¡Porque nos dejaste! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me dejaste?_

 _Lee se acercó a ella─ Estas llorando_

 _Tenten lo miro enojada con lágrimas ─ Claro que no, solo está lloviendo, me voy_

Ese recuerdo le trae nostalgia, aún no sabe qué tipo de sentimientos albergan pero ella no está sola, ella es independiente y odia profundamente que le digan que ella pudo haber formado una familia con Neji porque sabe que es una triste posibilidad perdida en un tal vez, tan solo un tal vez.

Suspira con una sonrisa, Neji solo fue su amigo.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Bueno a decir verdad, tengo terminado este fic así que solo voy actualizando, me resulta dificil manejar el personaje de Tenten por lo que puede parecerles muy Ooc o aburrida la historia pero es lo que hay, me rei mucho en el review que dice que este fic es excremento pero ¡Aun no leiste todo! Jajaja aun así gracias, voy a intentar que no sea tan excrementoso y como siempre estoy dispuesta a sus criticas/comentarios.  
**

 **Buen viernes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama y leve mención/sugerencia de NejiTen y ShinoTen

* * *

La vida de comerciante era algo conformador debido a que tipo de producto se venda el dueño del local puede abrirlo o cerrarlo cuando se le antoje, sin jefes y sin horarios, el tiempo es exclusivo del comerciante.

Cuando inauguro por primera vez su tienda de armas ninjas la mayoría de sus amigos la felicitaron y la ayudaron a adornar el lugar pero sus vecinos comerciantes le decían que era una perdida de dinero y tiempo ya que se encontraban en periodos de paz, la rebeldía de Tenten floreció más.

Al principio fue un éxito ya que no tendrían que ir fuera de la aldea para conseguir suministros, todos los días tenia al menos cinco ventas, gano mucho dinero. Lo triste de la situación era que no sabía qué hacer con la ganancia y lentamente lo clientes fueron menos frecuentes hasta llegar a cero.

Su llama de la juventud está ardiendo, no como antes, pero arde. Entonces no entiende porque ella se levanta temprano y vuelve muy tarde a su hogar si no hay nadie que la controle o alguien que la espere.

Así que por un momento desea no salir en su cama para no abrir su local y poder dormir, tomar un baño relajante, beber té, leer algún libro o mirar la televisión, simplemente lo desea.

Quebrar la rutina no está mal, al menos por hoy.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba asi que hoy es el día, gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama y leve mención/sugerencia de NejiTen y ShinoTen.

* * *

Desde el último ataque que sufrió la aldea fortaleció los lazos con sus amigos, especialmente con Shino, desde que eran niños nunca se hablaron hasta que fueron adolescentes pero solo eran un intercambio de palabras durante alguna misión en conjunto con sus equipos, después de eso no hubo más sin embargo luego de lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunnin de la nueva generación se acoplaron perfectamente.

─No estás hablando Tenten, ¿Ocurre algo?

La castaña se sobresalta riendo nerviosamente mientras deja su vaso de sake ─Nada, solo pensaba

─Te escucho

─Es solo que, es raro esto bueno en realidad no pero…

─De nosotros

─…

─Tenten, somos dos camaradas compartiendo alcohol después de habernos chocado en las calles de Konoha─ La mujer se cruzó de piernas ladeando la cabeza varias veces─ Eso diría si te considero una simple camarada

─Gracias

─Somos adultos, creo deberíamos actuar como tal, lamento no ser lo que esperabas

─Perdóname a mí también, no soy una mujer muy fácil de tratar, lamento complicarte las cosas

El Aburame acaricio los nudillos de la mano de Tenten con delicadeza ─Deberíamos intentarlo un poco más

─Si

Luego de eso, Shino acompaño a Tenten a su casa, hubo un leve roce de labios casi nulo y con eso se despidieron.

Quizá podría considerarla su rutina aunque los insectos le dan asco, cosa que no le diría a cierto Aburame.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Quería agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer estos cortos y de paso decirles que en total son 7 capitulos así que estamos muy cerca del final.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama y leve mención/sugerencia de NejiTen y ShinoTen.

* * *

Han pasado diez años desde la muerte de Neji, es el aniversario número diez, el tiempo vuela y el dolor late, porque en verdad duele que ya no este aunque la mayoría diga que está superado, es mentira porque aun duele.

No lleva flores porque ya las hay, unos girasoles de Himawari y su familia, una lápida limpia por Hanabi, velas encendidas por Gai y Lee, la castaña no lleva nada más que los recuerdos que encierran sentimientos, de todo tipo pero la añoranza es lo que lleva.

─Se te extraña Neji, tus silencios, tus quejas y suspiros

Enciende un sahumerio y reza, no sabe cómo hacerlo pero lo intenta, para que el alma de su amigo sea libre y vuele por el cielo como un pájaro libre de su eterna jaula.

─Tengo miedo de olvidar el sonido de tu voz, es algo tonto pero trato de recordarla para llenar el espacio que hay en nuestro equipo o cuando entreno, trato de recordar tus concejos, en verdad que lo trato

El viento sopla y los grillos cantan.

─Debo parecer una idiota, estoy hablando sola

Siente que unos pasos se aproximan pero permanece tranquila, es alguien que conoce bien.

─Éramos tan jóvenes, unos simples niños que podrían haber pasado el tiempo como cualquier persona normal pero no, tuvimos que ir a la guerra y dejamos de ser niños, matamos y morimos, y nos dejaste por una buena causa pero lo hiciste, en verdad volaste

La castaña sonríe con amargura, es doloroso pero reconfortante, siente lo mismo desde hace diez años, era parte de su rutina, y es la primera vez que lo dice a viva voz.

Se aleja del cementerio acompañada del Aburame, pero todavía le duele que su amigo la haya abandonado.

* * *

 **N/A: Hi! Ante-último capitulo ¡(0u0)¡ No olviden de dejar su comentario o crítica, o su favorito, gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suspiros de una Rutina**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc, algo de drama y leve mención/sugerencia de NejiTen y ShinoTen.

* * *

Nuevamente la aldea es atacada, casi nadie pudo evitar el ataque, todos vieron al Hokague caer sin vida con una sonrisa, las lágrimas de sus amigos y familia con el surgimiento de un vengador, de Boruto.

Entonces se muerde la lengua por la bronca, muchos son socorridos y ella solo puede arrastrarse porque sus piernas no responden, nadie la ve, ella no es primordial y lo sabe.

Naruto no está y está segura de que no es la única que quiere vengarlo, es su amigo y camarada pero no puede hacer nada más que arrastrarse dejando un camino de sangre.

─No sé si ya es mi hora pero mientras respire defenderé tu camino ninja, Naruto─ pero es levantada y curada por Sakura, alrededor del cuerpo del rubio están los 11 de Konoha y la voluntad se vuelve inquebrantable.

─ ¡Ayudemos a Bolt!─ grita la pelirosa, Hinata permanece junto a su marido y todos combinan sus técnicas, aun dolidos, lo hacen y ella se siente vivir.

Realmente esto no estaba en su rutina, según su rutina la aldea estaba bien y el Hokague comía ramen, el Hokague vivía.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Llegamos al último capítulo y disfrute mucho haber escrito esta serie de cortos así como también espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Gracias y saludos!**


End file.
